Violent Hearts
by Illithya Freimann
Summary: Grimmjow Jaggerjack, a general for the new king of the Hollow Kingdom, is tasked to observe the Inoue Kingdom's princess; but he meets a hot tempered shield-maiden that ignites his deepest passions. More so, when Tatsuki Arisawa meets his passion with equal ferocity.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Tite Kubo owns Bleach and all its associated characters. This story is for entertainment value only, and in no way will the writer of this fanfiction get money for writing this story.

Warning: This fanfiction will include themes not suitable for minors. Including, but not limited to, gay sexual themes, heterosexual themes, violence, torture, swearing, blood, gore and other adult themes. Please note, that this fiction may not include these as well, and before each chapter there will be a list of warnings.

Full Summary: Grimmjow Jaggerjack, a general for the new king of the Hollow Kingdom, is tasked to observe the Inoue Kingdom's princess; but he meets a hot tempered shield-maiden that ignites his deepest passions. More so, when Tatsuki Arisawa meets his passion with equal ferocity. Yet, an unknown enemy is striking at the hearts of the Hollow Kingdom, the Soul Kingdom, and the Human Kingdom without remorse, causing tension on all fronts and unlikely alliances to form.

*This FanFic will be a part of a much larger story with many more Fics with many more pairings that will hopefully create a cohesive story that doesn't require the reader to read all of them, but it would just be helpful. It's kind of like a series of Romance Novels.

Additional Warnings: Mature Language and Adult Themes.

* * *

CHAPTER 1

Grimmjow sat at the long table in a perpetual mood of aggression. Day to day life without fighting was making the blue haired panther irritable. It didn't help that just about everyone he hated was also sitting at the meeting table. He wasn't even going to pay attention to whatever Aizen had to say, so there was really no point to even being within ten kilometers of the meeting room in the first place. Not that it was a good excuse to miss a meeting. Grimmjow was tired of being the only one to be punished on a daily basis.

None the less, when the "king" started the meeting, the blue haired teenager tuned him out; only paying attention when mentions of upcoming battles. That was the only thing that managed to get his attention these days. Fighting, the thrill of beating your opponent into submission or death, whichever came first. Grimmjow was thinking about a particularly grueling battle within the Kingdom of Hollows when the "king" said something about an upcoming tournament in the Kingdom of Humans for the Inoue clan.

Normally, the panther wouldn't have bothered to pay attention to the trivial workings of the Human Kingdom, but something in the "king's" voice caught his attention. There were very few moments when Aizen captured the attention of his knights like this. It could only mean that he was planning something. Knowing this, Grimmjow listened closely to what the "king" had to say.

"The tournament will determine the Inoue clan's princess' body guard. That person is irrelevant compared to the princess herself. She has the potential to be incredibly valuable in the future, but her worth must be tested first." Aizen's voice was sickeningly polite. "I will need one of you to test her, before I decide to take further action."

There was a long moment of silence before anyone volunteered for the job. Grimmjow certainly didn't want to do it. How tough could the girl be, he thought. I mean the pampered brat had princess in her name. No, Grimmjow did not want to do this job at all.

"No, Ulquiorra, I have a different job for you. One that only you can do. Perhaps, Grimmjow, I think your skills would be most suited to what I have in mind for the Inoue Princess." Grimmjow wanted to protest, to have someone else do it, but the tone in the "king's" voice left no room for argument.

"Tch, what do you need me to do?"

Blue eyes scanned the cheerful area. All of these people were annoying him. They were all smiles and excitement for the upcoming festival. A festival honoring their brat princess. The panther was placated by the fact that he could terrorize these overly cheerful people. All he had to do was not get caught.

So Grimmjow sat as patiently as he could for the sun to reach its highest point. Then he would give the signal, and he and his servants would have fun in the heart of the Inoue clan's country. The sun was still a ways away from being at its apex, so Grimmjow entertained himself with imagining the chaos he would create. He could almost hear the screaming now. Far away screams but screams none the less.

"Wait," Grimmjow stood with inhuman speed. There really was screaming in the distance. The blue panther growled he would punish his servants severely for fucking up like that. How stupid could they be? Shawlong and Ilforte were at his side in seconds.

"Who did it?" Grimmjow growled. Edrad was at his side a moment later, bloodied and beaten.

"It wasn't one of us. I didn't see who it was, but they got D-Roy and Nakeem." Edrad huffed out.

"What!" Grimmjow was furious. How in the living hell did his servants get beat! Not only beat, but killed as well! "We're going to kill who ever did this. If anyone asks, we were here to see what the best fighters in the Human Kingdom could do. Let's go!"

Brutal force started to fill Grimmjow's being. He would punish whoever thought to humiliate him like this. His Fuerza started to emit from his body as his rage grew. At the rate that he was going, there was no doubt that they would be caught, but the panther couldn't bring himself to care.

The four citizens of the Kingdom of Hollows arrived at a clearing, or what was left of a clearing. There were several craters, two of which held to broken bodies of his servants. People were screaming, trying to get away from the area as fast as possible. Others were bleeding or missing limbs. It was as if a huge battle had taken place here. It was true carnage; the kind that Grimmjow hadn't seen in many years. It made his blood simmer with excitement.

A child was running from the clearing and right into Grimmjow. The panther mercilessly grabbed the kid by the collar of his tunic. "Who did this kid?" Grimmjow's voice came out as a snarl. The kid whimpered, but said nothing. Grimmjow squeezed his fist tighter and the kid started crying.

Suddenly there was a small but strong hand around the panther's wrist. What felt like electricity shot through his arm and across his body. He followed the feminine hand, down a slender arm, past petite shoulders and to the face of a fiery dark haired girl. Midnight blue, Grimmjow's mind supplied without him realizing. Her strange eye color, a grayish brown, was enhanced with fighting spirit.

"Put him down," her voice was steady like her grip. The earthy scent of rain washed over him, and Grimmjow nearly let the boy down. The only thing that stopped his was his defiant nature. Blue eyes narrowed at brown ones, a clear challenge to the lithe girl. What ever Grimmjow expected, he wasn't disappointed, but he couldn't understand why he was pleased when the small girl gripped his wrist tighter.

"Tatsuki!" an orange haired girl, who was just barely taller than the dark haired girl, came out of the trees. The new girl gasped when she saw the group of men. "Please don't hurt him! If you want hostages, please take me instead!"

Grimmjow looked at Shawlong. They both were confused with what the girl had to say. "What the hell are you talking about?"

This time, both girls looked confused. "Aren't you the ones that did this?" the dark haired girl asked. Her hand was still firmly wrapped around his wrist, and the boy was still dangling in the air.

"No, but two of our men are now dead because of whoever did this," Grimmjow's voice was considerably more calm than it was before. "Where did they go?"

The Tatsuki, the panther almost shivered at the name, girl searched Grimmjow's eyes, her lips parted, and the blue panther couldn't help but watch the movement. The girl forced down a blush and spoke:

"If they aren't here now, it means that they have already left the area. I don't even feel their presence anymore." The girl looked pointedly at the boy who was in tears. Grimmjow made a noncommittal noise and threw the boy at the orange haired girl; she barely caught him. Blue eyes scowled at the loss of Tatsuki's touch. "It was you, who we felt earlier then. Coming from the village square, right?"

"We were spread through out the area, but yes, we came from the village," Grimmjow was trying to be diplomatic; there was no use in getting punished for something he didn't do. Though, the thought of cooperating without getting in a fight first didn't sit well with him.

"Tatsuki, we need to get those who aren't injured somewhere safer, and those who are injured medical treatment." the orange girl said. "You should return to the village and get help, and I'll start tending to the people."

"No, I'm staying with you!" Tatsuki said determinedly, then looked at the four citizens of the Hollow Kingdom. "They can help, too." Grimmjow's servants looked at him in question, and he merely waved his hand in dismissal. They would help the two girls, but he certainly wouldn't. He was never good at anything outside the world of crushing fights and bloody battles. So, he merely sat on a boulder that was nearby.

Tatsuki fumed as he did so, but she calmed when his servants asked what they should do. They wouldn't be much help either. They were also baptized in the harsh world of killing. Blue eyes watched lazily as his servants and the two girls worked diligently on helping those who needed it. They had recruited anyone who was of able body to help as well. They had even sent some children to fetch water.

While lounging on the rock, Grimmjow observed the two girls closely. Tatsuki wore loose fitting grey pants and a loose fitting white shirt. Over her white shirt was a form fitting brown vest. She wore matching brown boots that came to her calves, and her forearms were wrapped in brown leather as well. The orange girl dressed like a peasant; dingy white shirt under a faded maroon dress. Even her shoes looked worn.

Grimmjow shook his head at them and their efforts. They were working so hard for a hopeless cause. With just six people working to save hundreds was impossible. Though he watched them work in mock fascination.

More often than not, blue eyes would travel to the girl that smelt like rain. She was very strong, he observed, despite her small stature. It was obvious to his eyes that she had been trained for battle her entire life, just by the way she moved. She was currently carrying a full grown man on her back. In spite of her determined look, Grimmjow could see that the man's weight was too much for her, yet she refused to have anyone help her. The tall man was just about to go help her without consciously thinking about it, when a small girl walked past him.

She was dragging a bucket of water behind her. It was obviously too heavy for her. Suddenly annoyed with the whole situation, Grimmjow took the bucket from the girl's tiny hands.

"Go rest, then help them," he said gruffly, annoyance laced his words. With ease Grimmjow carried the bucket of water to Tatsuki. "Where does this go?" He knew that the other girl needed it, but a small part of him wanted to be close to the dark haired girl.

"Over there, with the injured," Tatsuki said as the heady scent of rain engulfed Grimmjow. He didn't move for a second, and then he shrugged and went to the orange haired girl, whose name the two had been very careful not to mention. "Here." he said all but dropping the bucket. Water splashed over the sides. The little girl from before looked up at him blushing.

"There's got to be a more efficient way of healing all these people. At this rate, more will die." he observed aloud. From his experience with battle, he knew that many of these people wouldn't make it without a skilled healer.

The orange haired girl next to him fell quiet as she worked on stopping the bleeding on a small child. Her hands were shaking. Grimmjow scoffed at how weak she was, and then she spoke:

"Don't tell anyone I did this," she said, her voice teeming with resolve. "Soten Kisshun, I reject."

Golden energy surrounded the injured boy. Grimmjow's eyes widened as the gaping wound on the boys arm healed at an inexorable rate. The boy looked up at the two adults and smiled. The girl wasn't so weak after all. The panther was going to ask her how she did that when a blade was brought to his throat. Cold steel pressed the skin above his jugular. The only reason the man holding the sword was still alive was because of Aizen's express orders of not getting caught killing anyone.

Grimmjow's ugly mood was rearing its head again as he and his servants were shackled and taken away.


	2. Chapter 2

Warnings: Violence and Adult Themes

* * *

CHAPTER 2

The king of the lands had arrived at the most inopportune moment. Orihime had used her abilities to heal one of the injured while the blue haired man was standing next to her. Her brother, father and her father's court had witnessed the girl perform magic that she was forbidden to use. So naturally, the man and his companions were seized and were being held at the edge of the forest.

Tatsuki could see blue hair stand out against the greens and browns of the trees behind him. The dark haired girl tried to not think about how hyper aware she was of him. She could feel him looking at her. She could smell his forest and something wild she couldn't identify scent. Her fingers still tingled from touching him. His voice had put her heart into a frenzy, which she was glad he hadn't noticed. Tatsuki shook her head; it was a poor attempt to rid him of her thoughts.

"My Lord, I can explain-" the king's ringed hand came across Tatsuki. She could have dodged it, but that would insult the king even further. There was a surge of violent energy as Tatsuki's cheek started to bleed. She felt comforted by the energy, but she was the only one. When she searched for the source, she was surprised to see that it was coming from the blue haired man.

"You are to speak when spoken to! Who the hell are they?!" the king slurred slightly. He was drunk, but that wasn't unusual. He always seemed to be drunk these days.

"I don't know, sir. They were already here by the time we arrived to help the injured. Two of them were killed in the resulting explosions and they… offered to help care for the injured." Tatsuki explained. The blue haired man was being restrained even more with the outburst of his energy. Tatsuki knew from the moment she first felt his energy that he was probably dangerous, and it was true. Everything about him exuded violent fury. It should have terrified her like it had several others, but it had merely enticed her curiosity.

"Are you aware that the only beings capable of doing this much damage are the citizens of the Hollow Kingdom?" Sora, Orihime's brother and the prince of these lands, said with exasperation. At least he was a little more understanding than his father was. And poor Orihime, Tatsuki's best female friend clammed up the moment her father entered the clearing. She was terrified of him.

"I-I know, brother, but the people needed help and-" the king raised his ringed hand to his daughter, and before Tatsuki could stop herself, she had thrown herself in front of her orange haired friend and took the blow for her. The action made the king furious, and the blue haired man's energy spiked even higher. If it wasn't for the special bonds he was bound in, he probably would have escaped and caused as much destruction as possible judging on the nature of his energy.

"Put this insufferable bitch with the other prisoners!" the king grabbed Tatsuki's face, and got an inch away from her. "If I want to punish my daughter, then I will punish my daughter; and no tramp like you will stop me!"

Tatsuki let the king's men drag her toward the other prisoners. The blue haired man was glaring death at the men carrying her, causing them to quickly throw her to the ground and hastily make their retreat. His companions looked just as terrified of him as the king's guards did. Although, they still managed to look like they held him in high regard.

Tatsuki could feel his blistering gaze fall onto her face, but she forced herself not to look at him. She wanted to make sure that her friend wasn't going to be beaten by her father. The girl struggled when she heard Orihime cry out. Her father had her on the ground, kicking her and hitting her with his walking stick. Rage boiled inside of the small warrior.

Sora threw himself in front of his father. The dark haired girl couldn't hear what they were saying, but she knew that the king would never hurt his first born son, his heir. Tatsuki suddenly felt the calculating light blue energy, or Macht as its owner liked to call it, of Uryu Ishida. A member of one of the few remaining Quincy clans. Uryu looked at the scene before him angrily. Uryu had been friends with Tatsuki and Orihime for a long time after all.

He confronted the king about his treatment of his daughter first, like Tatsuki knew he would. Orihime needed him more than she did. The dark haired girl let herself breathe when Uryu and Sora helped Orihime to her feet. Tatsuki allowed herself to relax. That was when she noticed the blue energy of the man next to her was enveloping her. The energy washed over her in soothing waves. Tatsuki wondered if he even realized that he was doing it.

Slowly, Tatsuki lifted her eyes to look at him. His blue eyes were violent like the rest of him, but she found herself unable to look away from his gaze. She could tell that he was searching for something, but he couldn't tell what it was. After what felt like an eternity, his blue eyes left her having lit up with a look of relief? Tatsuki knew one thing for sure, though. She wanted him to look at her again.

Instead, he was looking at the approaching people. The forms of the king, his court, and Uryu were approaching. Tatsuki could see that there were now healers tending the wounded, which was even more relieving to the dark haired girl. The large group of people stopped a few feet away from the prisoners. They were within earshot, though.

"I don't see how Tatsuki did anything wrong. She has shown great promise as a protector. Why not just let her compete?" Uryu said in his most respectful voice. Tatsuki knew that her friend was straining to keep civil with the king.

"She undermined my authority in front of my entire court. She must be punished!" the king slurred. Blue energy swirled around the prisoners. Tatsuki looked to the man next to her. His skin was practically glowing, and his eyes promised death.

"Sir," the king's advisor spoke up, "that man is Grimmjow Jaggerjack. A most fearsome warrior from the Kingdom of Hollows." Tatsuki knew of Grimmjow Jaggerjack's exploits. She knew that he was capable of taking down entire human armies by himself, not to mention his ability to take down armies of his own kind. There were rumors that he was approached by Souske Aizen to be one of his generals.

"What are you doing here?" the king all but spit. Tatsuki watch Grimmjow scowl in disgust.

"We were here for the festivities. It gets boring in the Hollow Kingdom and I have to look elsewhere for entertainment." Grimmjow paused. It looked like he was forcing himself to not lunge at the king. "I heard that the strongest warriors in the Human Kingdom were convening. I was hoping to have a crack at them."

Tatsuki could see that Grimmjow was falsely calm. Something told her that he wasn't normally this diplomatic. Under his honey hued skin were muscles that looked ready for a fight.

"I don't believe you," was all the king had to say. "Throw all of them into the castle prison."

"Even Tatsuki?" Uryu asked with concern. The dark haired girl couldn't blame him either. The average woman never survived the first night in the prison. The king leered at the Ishida prince in a way that made the two friends blanch.

"Even Tatsuki."

* * *

The group of prisoners were being led to the underbelly of the castle. When the small girl stepped into the dim candle light cat calls and whistling sounded from every cell within the dungeon. Blue Fuerza, as Tatsuki knew to call it now, swirled around her, but it didn't stop the imprisoned men from stripping her with their eyes.

With her chin held high, Tatsuki marched into the vast dungeon to the dungeon's keeper. He was a beefy, fat man who was missing several teeth. When the grimy man moved to touch her, Tatsuki stepped past him and took hold of the prisoner clothes she was meant to wear while here. The fat man moved towards her again, this time his face in a snarl, but furious growls stopped him in his tracks. Those growls caused a shiver to run up Tatsuki's spine. She didn't have to look to know that those growls came from Grimmjow.

Because Uryu demanded that Tatsuki be unchained upon entry into the dungeons, Tatsuki was able change into the burlap tunic and wool pants herself. With each article of her own clothing that removed the men would holler, but Tatsuki could only feel blue eyes on her skin. Her heart beat raced at the thought of him looking at her.

When Tatsuki removed her pants, the dungeon keeper moved towards her once more, but the ferocious snarls emitted from Grimmjow's throat caused everyone in the dungeon to be silent. Tatsuki's skin flushed at his protectiveness. Protectiveness that Tatsuki wasn't sure that she deserved, but she certainly enjoyed it.

The dark haired girl let her hair down and showed the dungeon keeper that she was no longer a threat. After that she quickly put on the tunic and pants that were provided for prisoners. Fully dressed, Tatsuki stood to the side where she was out of the dungeon keeper's reach.

Then the four men were stripped down, but were left in their shackles. Tatsuki blushed at the bare flesh before her and tried not to look for honey hued skin. Each of them were inspected individually and were forced into collars that inhibited their Fuerza and all of their other abilities, it rendered them human.

Tatsuki couldn't help but look at Grimmjow when his collar was put on him. She looked from his feet to his toned legs to his hard ass to the slope of his back, where she saw the number six tattooed on him, to his broad shoulders to his blue hair. His Fuerza was forced into the depths of his soul where it could do no harm. The dungeon keeper looked utterly pleased by this, and Tatsuki had a sneaking suspicion that Grimmjow was glaring at the little man.

When Edrad, who she now knew him as, had a collar put on him, his body convulsed violently. The wounds that looked more bothersome than painful hit the dark skinned man like a trampling horse, but Tatsuki could see that he forced himself not to show weakness as he stopped convulsing. Tatsuki looked at him in wonder at his strength of will.

Minutes later, each of the Hollows were clothed. However, the dungeon keeper wasn't foolish enough to remove their chains until after they were each put in a different cell. Edrad was in a cell somewhere below Tatsuki's, Ilforte was somewhere above her along with Shawlong, and Grimmjow was in the cell across from hers.

Tatsuki looked around her surroundings. She knew better than to think her cell was empty. Sure enough, a large man lunged at her from the shadows. Years of training and honed instincts had Tatsuki braced against the bars of her cell, causing the man to lunge face first into the girl's outstretched legs. The force of his face hitting her bare feet caused the man's nose to be crushed into his skull. He didn't get up from the ground.

Three more men came from the shadows, Tatsuki barely registered that they were all naked and hard. The small girl dodged the first man and he went head first into the bars. The second man got an elbow to the face and a knee to the groin. As the second crumpled to the floor, the third man came at Tatsuki with a makeshift club.

The lithe body sidestepped the man and slid her arm down his grasping the club, and used his momentum to force the club out of his hand. Tatsuki spun around, slammed the club against the skull of the second man, who had got up, causing a gaping wound, and thrust the club into the stomach of the third and then uppercut him with the weapon.

The third man must have bit his tongue because he was bleeding profusely from the mouth. Neither the first or second men got up. The third tried to attack Tatsuki again, but the girl kicked him in the temple with her heel. He stopped moving too.

Tatsuki stood in the middle of her cell, only breathing slightly heavier than normal. The girl knew that the moment she entered the cell, Grimmjow had not stopped watching her. His gaze burned her skin pleasantly. Slowly, she looked up at him. In the very depths of his intense gaze she could see his lust for her. Tatsuki's heart raced and she could feel her face blush at how aroused she was from him just staring at her.


	3. Chapter 3

Readers,

I am extremely sorry that I have not updated in such a long time. Last year I acquired a job and an apartment. Unfortunately, since getting the apartment I haven't been able afford internet. That being said, all of my fanfiction is on my Google Doc, so I have no access to it; and have not been able to write or continue on with them. I have considered discontinuing only one of my stories and it is definitely not this one (Seeing that I just posted a new chapter [I'm at my parents house and _they_ have internet.]). I am rather proud of this story, and had nearly seven chapters writing for it. I only have time enough to post this chapter at the moment, but I do plan on finishing this story. I have invested a great deal into this story. Again I apologize for not updating, in such a long time. As of now, I won't be updating anywhere near as often as I used to. For those of you who have reviewed, I greatly appreciate it. Reviews, whether positive or negative, inspire me a great deal. So, I'm going to have a shout out to: Getsunohimesama and SessRin4EverTID. Who both have reviewed. Thank you both so much.

Anyway, I'll apologize again, and try to work on getting internet in the future. I just want everyone to know that I have not abandoned this story. Thank you all for reading this story and I hope you all continue to enjoy my work.

Illithya

* * *

Warning: Violence and Adult Themes

* * *

CHAPTER 3

Grimmjow sat diligently as he watched Tatsuki sleep in the cell across from him. He promised that he would watch over her as she slept. The girl shoved the bodies of her assailants to one side of the cell. They were going to rot soon since all them were dead. Grimmjow had been more than pleasantly surprised at how skilled at fighting Tatsuki was. It bothered him that she was that good in the first place though.

He felt that the girl should have grown up decadently. She should have been given everything she ever wanted. She deserved no less. Grimmjow wanted to laugh at himself. No, Tatsuki would be considerably less appealing if she had grown up like that. The fact that she could end lives with her own strength was impossibly arousing to him.

The way she moved as she fought had been the most erotic thing Grimmjow had ever seen. He was sure, though, that the girl with midnight hair wasn't used to killing. She didn't cry or anything, but she did vomit once it hit her that she had killed two men fatally wounded the other two. Grimmjow wondered if she vomited because she had to watch the other two die slowly.

Either way, Grimmjow still found the petite girl impossibly attractive. She was attractive even in her sleep. It was probably because of his sudden and deep fascination with the girl that he and his servants were even still in the prison. Some instinctual part of him refused to leave her here all alone.

About an hour ago, he told Ilforte, who was in the cell next to the one above his, to wait it out and that they would break out eventually. The stupid collar around his neck was just barely holding back his Fuerza. If he pushed just a little bit harder, then he would be free of the damned thing. An Espada couldn't be held back by a puny piece of bondage.

The more Grimmjow thought of escaping the more he thought about dealing with Aizen. He hated that fucker with a burning passion, but not even Grimmjow could deny the power the man possessed. He was definitely going to be punished when he got back. Most likely in the most humiliating way possible.

Despite the impending punishment looming in the near future, Grimmjow couldn't bring himself to curse the trip to Inoue country. It did allow him to meet the most interesting human he was ever going to find after all. Said human was starting to stir from her sleep. That strange shade of grayish brown met with his blue ones.

The panther wondered if the girl would agree to go with him back to Hollow Kingdom. Something told him that she wouldn't. Jealousy suddenly bloomed within his chest. Now, jealousy wasn't something Grimmjow felt often. He was all about taking what he wanted. This girl should be no different. Hell, he would probably enjoy the fight that was sure to happen if he did. Her body attacking him in earnest; he would turn that fight into mind blowingly rough sex.

"Were you really here just to see the tournament?" Tatsuki suddenly asked. Her voice had just barely a hint of sleep clinging to it.

"Yes and no," blue eyes watched the girl shiver. He couldn't suppress a smirk; he was pretty confident that it was him that made her tremble like that. "I was going to challenge the winner, and probably kill them." Grimmjow said as an after thought. The dark haired girl glared at him.

"I probably would have won the tournament, if I hadn't been thrown in prison…" Tatsuki sounded dole.

"If you had won, I would have treated you to something else," Grimmjow said under his breath. Tatsuki didn't hear him, then he spoke louder, "How long have you been fighting?"

The girl thought for a moment, and the panther didn't think she would answer. "My entire life. My mother's family comes from a long line of shield maidens, and it's tradition for all of her line's daughters to learn to fight. A skill that I am eternally grateful for." she finally explained, he couldn't help but agree. "What about you?"

Grimmjow laughed at her, "I was born in the Hollow Kingdom. If you don't start killing at an early age, you don't make it past a decade." Tatsuki scowled at him.

"Is that all anyone does in the Hollow Kingdom? Is it always fighting?" she asked.

"Since old man Baraggan took over civil wars after civil wars broke out all over the kingdom, and that was over seventy years ago. The old man'll die soon though, so it's no skin off his bones." Grimmjow explained. "Aizen is the one to worry about though. He took over the country in one day, and got all of the in fighting to cease the next day."

"Is he really that powerful?" the girl asked.

"Yes, and everyone either hates him or licks his boots like a bunch of little fucks." said Grimmjow. Tatsuki fell into silence after that. Her pensive expression was amusing to watch at the very least. Her head shot up when someone's aura permeated throughout the dungeon. It was the same as the black haired kid's. Sure enough, the slender man walked gracefully behind the dungeon keeper. The guy must have been a pansy.

"Tatsuki, are you alright? You haven't…" the little bitch couldn't bring himself to say the word. Fucking pussy. Tatsuki turned to look at the heap of bodies she had made and shook her shook her head in the negative. The pansy took a deep breath. "I can't get you out of here yet, but Ichigo and Chad are both on their way. The king won't say no to him."

"Don't worry about me, Uryu. I'll be fine. Just make sure that someone as good as me wins that tournament, and make sure they're as noble as Chad!" Tatsuki's eyes were blazing with pent up rage, or was it determination? Uryu nodded.

"Here," the white clad man handed Tatsuki a small loaf of bread. "It isn't much, but it's better than nothing. I won't be able to come here again until Ichigo arrives, so please be safe, Tatsuki."

The dungeon keeper must have been leering, because Uryu hit him hard enough for the fat man to squeal. Perhaps the bitch wasn't a pussy after all. He walked away just as gracefully as he came. Still a pansy though, Grimmjow thought. It was quiet between the two for a while, until the dungeon keeper was completely out of earshot and Uryu's aura disappeared from the dungeon.

"Here," Tatsuki tossed half of her loaf of bread at Grimmjow. "I would share with your friends too, but they aren't within tossing distance." The blue head sneered at the word friends, but took the bread none the less.

"You do realize that you should probably have kept the entire loaf, right," Grimmjow more stated than asked.

"Yeah, but you protected me. Even though I didn't need it." she said in almost a whisper. Grimmjow had to listen closely to understand her. The blue head made a non-committal sound and took a bite out of the loaf.

"Do they know that you can sense spiritual pressure?" Grimmjow asked suddenly. Tatsuki nearly choked on the bread she was eating. "I'll take that as a no."

"Our friend Rukia, who was from the Soul Society you call it the Kingdom of Souls, she came here as a emissary. She was to relay a peace treaty between the Kurosaki clan's country. She was attacked by an unknown enemy and ended up staying in the country for six months.

"After that, she was taken back to Soul Society by some of their representatives. I don't know all the details, because they've kept it from me, probably because of the negative rap humans get for being spiritually aware. Four of my friends left to reason with the Soul Society, who were going to put Rukia to death. When they all came back, Aizen and two others had defected from the Soul Society, and my friends looked as though they had been put through a war. They never talk about what happened outside the four of them, so I have no idea what happened."

Grimmjow listened to the small girl talk. It was true that the Soul Kingdom had gone into disarray when Aizen defected, and old man Baraggon had plans to invade that kingdom, but the constant civil wars prevented him from doing so, and then Aizen took over. The rest was history.

"It annoys you doesn't it? That they keep things from you." Grimmjow asked. The girl didn't seem like the kind of person to take that kind of treatment lightly, if at all for that matter.

"I'll wait until they think it's right to tell me," she said. Her answer annoyed Grimmjow.

"And that'll be when? When your dead on the battle field?" Grimmjow said harshly. "Aizen isn't the kind of man to show mercy, and none of the citizens of the Hollow Kingdom even consider the possibility of letting their pray live in one piece.. Even the Soul Kingdom has a short leash when it comes to mercy. They did eradicate the Quincy race after all."

"You think I don't know that!" Tatsuki growled out. The sound made Grimmjow's cock twitch, but he refused to acknowledge his lower head at the moment. "I've been training harder than I ever have before to protect my friends from any enemies they might have!"

"Why?" Tatsuki's answers were just infuriating him more and more. "They left you, and then they come back and expect everything to be the same! And you just sat there and let them use you like that!" The little woman shot up.

"I respect my friends enough to allow them to have their secrets!"

"Secrets that can get you killed!" Grimmjow growled.

"I trust them enough that if the time comes, they'll tell me everything!" Grimmjow could feel his Fuerza trying to claw its way out of his body, but the collar was persistent in its efforts to keep him contained.

"Did you know that nearly all of them were nearly killed while they went to the Soul Society? Did you know that they only reason that they have any kind of power is because they helped Aizen's plans to defect from the Soul Society?" Grimmjow wasn't sure if what he was saying was true, but those were some of the rumors in the Hollow Kingdom.

"You're lying," Tatsuki said, her voice was strong, but Grimmjow could tell by her body language that she wasn't sure.

"And what proof do you have? What have they told you? For all you know, the balance of the three kingdoms has tipped in favor of the Hollow Kingdom. Your friend Rukia could be dead, and the Soul Society is planning on invading the Human Kingdoms as recompense for the crimes of the few!"

"It doesn't matter! I'll protect my friends always! No matter what it takes!" yelled Tatsuki. The thought of someone other than him being important to the fiery girl annoyed Grimmjow like no other.

"Fine if you want to die for nothing, I don't care!" Grimmjow glared at the dark haired girl, and ignored her hurt look and the way her hurt face made his chest constricted painfully. Grimmjow knew that his words were completely false. He knew that if someone killed the small but fierce girl across from him, he would kill that person in the most brutal way he knew; but he wasn't about to tell her that.


	4. Chapter 4

Warning: Violence and Adult Themes.

CHAPTER 4:

Tatsuki sat in her cell, not looking at the tall, tanned man who sat in the cell across from hers. After their argument she had promised herself that she wouldn't even think of him, but it was proving rather impossible. Everything about Grimmjow intrigued Tatsuki. From his sky blue hair and eyes to his honey toned-skin to his violent Fuerza to his rugged stare.

The young girl ran strong fingers through her midnight blue hair. Tatsuki hated the way Grimmjow weaseled his way into her every thought. She knew he still looked over her when she slept. She felt his hard gaze on her when the dungeon keeper remove the bodies from her cell. She could hear him growl at any man that lingered to long at her cell, and the sound emanating at his throat would cause pleasurable shivers to run down her spine.

Tatsuki had spent three days in her cell before Ichigo and Chad visited her. "Tatsuki," Ichigo's despondent voice said.

"Ichigo!" Tatsuki jumped up. "It's alright Ichigo, I've been fine."

"No, this is not right," raged Ichigo. "You shouldn't have been thrown into this dungeon! The king knows that you are apart of my family's court!"

"Ichigo," Tatsuki tried to placate her friend, "I've been treated better than the others have, at the very least. I could have been far worse off than I already am."

"That's not the point, Tatsuki," sighed Ichigo. "You should not even be here. You and Orihime should be treated as heroes, not as lepers and common criminals."

"Ichigo stop being a priss! We acted knowing the consequences. W should have known better than to get caught. Now hurry up and get me out of here!"

Ichigo's natural scowl deepened, "I can't get you out of here for another three days. King Inoue is being a difficult. He said that you were consorting with agents from the Hollow Kingdom."

Tatsuki could feel Grimmjow's gaze turn to her, obviously wanting to hear her answer. "They helped us tend to the wounded. They said that they didn't have anything to do with the attack in the meadow."

"Tatsuki…" Ichigo groaned. "They could have lied to you…"

"They helped us in the aftermath! Why would they stay in the area and help save those who survived if they did it?" Tatsuki just barely yelled.

"I don't know! What I do know is that the Hollow Kingdom is on the brink of war with Soul Society, and my father's kingdom is an ally of the Soul Society and we need-"

"Ichigo!" Tatsuki glanced to where Grimmjow was sitting. "We'll talk about this later, but trust me and when I say that they didn't do this." Ichigo followed Tatsuki's gaze to the blue haired citizen of the Hollow Kingdom. "I'll see if I can get you out of here today."

Ichigo turned on his heel and walked away. Grimmjow snorted. Tatsuki looked at him, and she could tell immediately that he didn't like Ichigo, if the scowl was anything to go by.

"So that's Ichigo Kurosaki?" Grimmjow scoffed. "He's nothing like I imagined him."

"And what did you imagine he would be like?" said Tatsuki defensively. That made the blue head laugh. The sound made Tatsuki's heart flutter even though it was a little cruel.

"I don't know but I know I hate his face," said Grimmjow.

"You don't even know Ichigo," countered Tatsuki.

"Right, and that matters,"

"You are one of the most infuriating people I have ever met," exasperation filled Tatsuki's tone.

"That's funny, you're the not the first person to say that," Grimmjow brushed off Tatsuki's comment. Anger built in the shield maiden's chest. She wouldn't just be brushed off like that.

"I'm sure," was her curt reply.

"Don't be so upset there half-pint. Everyone else who finds me infuriating is dead. Count yourself lucky."

"Half-pint? Is that supposed to be intimidating? I'm shaking with fear." Tatsuki mocked. Grimmjow chuckled throatily. Tatsuki cursed at the way the sound made her tingle in her most private place.

"What would it take to make you shake with fear?" Grimmjow said more to himself than to her. Tatsuki glared as she realized that she hated it when he wasn't focused on her. This was something completely new to her. To be immediately attracted to someone so instantly. It just wasn't who she was. Her world was focused on steel, battle and honor; attraction was not something she was trained for.

Tatsuki noticed the look in Grimmjow's face when she realized she was glaring at him. His blue eyes were dark with lust, like the time she killed the three men who once shared her cell. His heated stare had her blushing, which made her angrier than she already was.

Grimmjow's eyes darkened further as he watched her blush and he followed her flushing skin where it was hidden by her burlap tunic. He seemed to be frustrated that her skin was being hidden from his view.

"I noticed that your friend Ichigo didn't do much to get you out of here. It doesn't seem like his word gets very far." Grimmjow said and then whispered, "I hope he fights better than that."

"Why would you want to fight Ichigo?" said Tatsuki in a harsh voice. Grimmjow narrowed his eyes at her.

"Oh, that's right. You would do anything to protect your friends. I bet you didn't know that Ichigo had his ass handed to him by Aizen." Grimmjow taunted.

"I told you that I don't care what happened when they went to Soul Society! I don't care what secrets they're keeping! I'll do all I can to protect them, so shut up about it!" Tatsuki yelled. The warrior girl saw Grimmjow's eyes widened and then turn to a glare.

The dungeon began to quake. Dust and rocks fell from the cells higher up. Tatsuki looked up with wide eyes. The quakes became worse and worse.

"I didn't know that Inoue country had earthquakes…" said Grimmjow from his cell.

"It doesn't. Can you feel that?" asked Tatsuki as she felt high bursts of spiritual energy. She looked at Grimmjow who was now standing and looking up as well. The young shield maiden gasped. "They're attacking the castle!"

Almost as if on queue, Chad came running into the dungeon to his cell. "Tatsuki, I have to get you out of here." said her friends deep voice.

"What's happening?!" Tatsuki yelled.

"Someone is attacking the castle. Whoever they are, they've assassinated the king and queen. They got past Uryu."

"What about Orihime!?"

"She was with Ichigo when this started. I need to get you out of here." Chad punched the lock of the door and the door bent. It took only two more punches before the door came open. Ichigo's father once held a tournament when his heir came of age, so that his son might have a bodyguard as well. Chad had won that fight, and ever since then Chad was never far from the Kurosaki prince's side. Tatsuki thought it was strange that he wasn't with Ichigo.

Tatsuki stepped out of her cell and Chad pulled on her arm. "Wait! We can't just leave Grimmjow and the others here!" Tatsuki yelled. Chad stopped and looked at his long time friend then looked to Grimmjow who was smirking in his cell.

"Give me some credit, Half-Pint. I could have left whenever I wanted to." Grimmjow's smirk grew and Tatsuki could see the violent aggression that she had come to associate with him grow in his eyes. Somehow she didn't doubt that he could have broken out of the miserable place they called a dungeon. Tatsuki wondered why he hadn't already. None the less, Tatsuki nodded at the honey-hued man before him one last time before she followed Chad out of the dreary dungeon.

"Do we know who is attacking the castle?" Tatsuki asked.

"No not yet, but we know that it is a small group of people, and that they are extremely skilled at infiltration." explained Chad. "They took out Sora, the guard and Uryu with no trouble at all."

"Do you think it was someone from inside the guard?"

"I don't know, but we need to hurry and figure out who they are and what they want." Chad said as they broke out of the dark dungeon and into the brightness of outside. The light burned Tatsuki's eyes, causing her to close them. In that instant an explosion threw the teenager back. When she opened her eyes, Tatsuki was surprised to see that Ichigo and Chad were both standing in front of her.

As quickly as she could Tatsuki pulled herself off the ground. There was a figure that was standing before them. Grey-brown eyes squinted to see who it was, but they were standing in the sunlight. Then they seemingly vanished in thin air.

"What is going on, Ichigo?" asked Chad.

"I don't know, but whoever they were they're all gone now. I can't feel any hostile spiritual energy." Ichigo said. Tatsuki wondered when Ichigo became good at feeling spiritual energy. As far as she knew he was the worst at doing that. That was when Tatsuki could feel the familiar blue Fuerza that belonged to Grimmjow.

It permeated from within the dungeon to where Tatsuki stood with ferocity that Tatsuki could only associate with an animal. Grimmjow's Fuerza comforted Tatsuki like nothing else ever had before. It scared her a little at how comfortable she was with him, and how happy she was that he was now free.

"Chad, get Tatsuki out of here now!" yelled Ichigo, and Chad grabbed the small girl and lifted her away from Grimmjow's Fuerza.

"Hey! No! Chad, put me down! I want to speak to Ichigo!" yelled Tatsuki. She wanted to know what had happened. Tatsuki stopped yelling when she saw the destruction around the castle. Soldiers and citizens were lying dead everywhere. Tatsuki could hear a child crying in the background.

"Chad, put me down! Gather any remaining soldiers and healers and tell them to tend the wounded and the dead." Tatsuki demanded. "Then find Orihime, make sure she's okay and have her come help us as well."

Chad put the young girl down and she immediately inspected the nearest body. It was that of a soldier. He was barely breathing. Then Tatsuki could feel the clash of Grimmjow's and Ichigo's spiritual energy. Tatsuki's head snapped up at the direction of the dungeon.

Tatsuki saw Rukia blur past her towards the dungeon followed by someone with apple red hair. Torn between going after them and helping the wounded Tatsuki didn't move for a second. The girl looked down at the soldier she was hovering over. He had stopped breathing.

The clashing of spiritual energy grew, and Tatsuki made up her mind to go to the dungeon.

"Tatsuki!" yelled Orihime's familiar voice. The concerned voice sobered the shield maiden for a moment.

"Orihime! We need to help these people." she said. Orihime nodded and went to work, saving those that she could. Tatsuki looked back toward where Grimmjow and Ichigo were fighting. Who was the one she was really going back for, the young thought. It was then that Tatsuki realized that the only reason Grimmjow had stayed was her.


End file.
